


Between Friends...

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday poem.<br/>Honorable Mention - 2007 MEFA Award Category: Genres: Poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He loved me as a brother   
For him there was no other   
Through thick and thin, we'd laugh, we'd cry   
But on this day - his turn to die.   
  
Presents given, presents received   
A small gold band - friendship deceived.   
  
Sunshine bright and water clear   
Fish and fun and laughter dear   
But in the end, an evil wrought   
I killed him quick - he hardly fought.   
  
I'm cursed by all, loved by none.   
Burning band, my life undone.


End file.
